


温和派总裁爱上我（炎x巴）

by CaKon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaKon/pseuds/CaKon
Summary: 一个小甜文。总裁巴蕾娜x大学生老炎，因为作者太想要（成为）富婆了所以写出了这种东西。





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

 

巴蕾娜，性别女，24岁，是总裁。

在巴蕾娜9岁的时候，她生了一场大病，在ICU里昏迷了半个月。

昏迷之中，巴蕾娜做了一个很长的梦，梦到了她在一个有着超能力的异世界里演家庭伦理剧，打架斗殴、继承家产、救死扶伤、顺带谈个恋爱……

病愈之后的巴蕾娜依然能从脑内完整地读取这段影像，哪怕是非常细微的细节也记得一清二楚。

一般来说，这种事情最多只是一个想象力丰富的孩子渴望的荒诞冒险，但令巴蕾娜自己都没有料到的是，梦中出场的人物与她现实中的人际关系相互对应，甚至让她知晓了被母亲隐藏多年的家族秘辛。

从知道那件事的那一刻开始，巴蕾娜心底的某处，就对这个梦产生了超乎常理的信任。

她把这个可以反复回味的梦当做了她的特殊能力，梦中的她就是异世界的她，一切都是真实的，只不过是发生在她触及不到的地方而已。

除了让总裁私底下变得有些中二了之外，这个梦倒是未对巴蕾娜的人生产生什么影响。

直到今晚。

今晚，原本是巴蕾娜的人生中极其普通的一个晚上。

忙碌了一天之后，晚餐被秘书们安排在公司旗下一间新修缮完的大酒店里。虽然是自己家的连锁酒店，住宿条件尚可，但是饭却不怎么好吃。

价格还很贵。

巴蕾娜这么想着，作为顾客的饮食欲望越降越低，只是手机里继父发来的短信让她更不想回家吃而已。

不回家吃饭的话，在哪里吃饭都一样。

有着一般人也会有的苦恼的总裁巴蕾娜，带着几个不算熟悉的手下，带着不被人察觉的倦容，走进酒店的大堂。

下一刻，她就被一个男人吸引了目光，在视觉刺激之下瞬间忘记了自己的疲惫。

那人留着银白色卷曲的短发，瞳色赤红，长得很帅，年纪看起来20出头，正在离大堂数十米远的就餐区大厅和朋友一起吃饭。看起来他们都是学生。

巴蕾娜也有点惊讶自己能隔着玻璃和绿化带看清那个人的脸。

可能也是因为她对这张脸的印象太深了吧。

这张在她梦里出现过、曾被她在青春期时一次次回忆起的帅脸。

“缘分这种东西，虽然说是想相信的时候就有，不想信的时候就没，但是有的时候，还真是不得不信啊……”

巴蕾娜伸出手背掩过了收不住笑意的唇角，却盖不住她正颤动着的喉咙。

她开始变得饥饿了。

“没想到真的会在现实中遇到，我在异世界的恋人，我的……梦中情人？”

 

老炎，性别男，21岁，是学生。

从小母亲去世，和父亲弟弟相依为命的老炎没有任何能称得上特殊能力的才能。曾经他的父亲是著名的管风琴演奏家，但也因为母亲去世的打击变得一蹶不振。因为酗酒抽烟，或者也是因为心情压抑的原因，炎的父亲在几年前中风住院，尽管恢复了意识，到现在生活上还是有诸多不便，只能整日躺在病床上。家里的积蓄也几乎全都砸在这上面了。

虽然老炎平日里也有打工赚钱，但赚来的钱给弟弟交学费才勉强够用，对于父亲的住院费完全是杯水车薪。

这次老炎厚着脸皮跟着几个富二代大学同学出来吃饭，就是为了借钱。

这些“朋友”就像往常一样对着身为跟班的老炎暗贬一番，衬托着自己更加光鲜亮丽，老炎对此也傻笑着承受了。

肯借给自己的钱的就是大爷。

老炎非常诚恳地想着，给每个大爷预备役都抬了抬花花轿子。

待到大家——除了不太好意思吃这么贵的东西的 ~~（白莲花）~~ 老炎——都吃饱了，聚会的主人、学校知名富二代范派发话了：

“老炎啊，大二的‘校丑’李格你认识吧？她学习成绩不错，但人丑又爱搞事，我干妹妹看她不爽……”

“范哥您的意思是？”

老炎一看是范派开的头，心头一松，几乎是笑着接话了。

范派此人自然也是把老炎当做小弟支使的，不过可能是因为他家教还不错，每次也搞不出什么大新闻。偶尔老炎顶着违反校规的小风险帮忙跑跑腿买买烟，还能拿几十块跑腿费，算是个不错的金主大爷了。

“嗯，我妹妹的意思是，你去追到她，耽误下她的学习，然后再甩掉她让她伤心一把。”

“哦……”

老炎安下心来，只要和那位李格同学好好解释，这算不上什么特别违背他道德底线的事情。

正要点头答应时，又有一位老炎惹不起的富二代开了口，是比范派家世稍逊一筹的费才。

“等等，范哥，你这样搞那个李格也太轻了，妹妹可能不会满意啊！”

只见费才讨好似的搓搓手，凑到范派面前说道。

老炎心里立刻咯噔一声。

与范派不同，费才简直是个搞事狂魔，别说和道德观不符的事情，就算是违法的事费才也一件一件地鼓动着范派——

让他差遣老炎去做。

虽然老炎一直没同意过做那些特别过分的事情，但还是被迫背了几次打架斗殴的锅，直接导致了他的奖学金的消失和莫名多出来的几次处分。

生活如此艰难。

老炎只得将头转向费才，示以洗耳恭听。

“我说小炎你啊，还是个处男对吧？”

“额，是啊……”

在场的还有几位女生，老炎顿时尴尬得要死。

“那这次你可赚到了啊！我搞到了点迷药，到时候你把药放到那个丑女的杯子里，然后和她去旅馆过一晚，再拍点裸照，到时候我们把照片一发，嘿嘿。保证妹妹高兴。”

“这、这也太过分了吧？我可做不到。”

老炎震惊了，几乎下意识地婉拒了。

“也是啊，嘿嘿……”费才发出了称得上无耻的笑声，“小炎你长得这么帅，肯定觉得和那个丑女睡是吃亏了。”

“不是因为这个呀……”

老炎深知自己是为了钱才会坐在这里，被要求做些什么难堪的事情也实属正常，只是难以接受那个素未谋面的李格同学几句话间就被安排成身败名裂。

可惜的是在坐的人无论是有家教的范派还是同为女性的几位女生，都不觉得下药迷奸之后将别人的裸照po上网有什么问题。

“放心，老炎，我肯定会给你补偿金的。”

范派笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，老炎只觉得愈发地呼吸困难。

“抱歉，我还是……”

“哎，这样就是不够兄弟了嘛，我们平时对你可不薄啊。”费才面色不悦，把一瓶啤酒递给了老炎。

“一口气喝了它，我们还是兄弟。”

至少费才没有坚持他的计划。

老炎这么想着，接过了酒瓶，仰头往自己嘴里灌去。

这也是平时费才提出某些计划被老炎拒绝后的常见套路，除了酒，有的时候也会有像是酸菜汁之类的奇葩食物。

老炎也挺门清，这个费才多半是看自己不爽，要么就是单纯地喜欢欺负人玩，每次借个由头整整自己而已。

但是人家是金主大爷啊，你能怎么办呢？

可能是因为对瓶吹的行为在这种高档酒店里比较少见，喝完一瓶之后，老炎觉得连周围服务员似有似无的视线都变得灼热起来。

“不错。”

范派评价道。

老炎被酒气蒸红的脸露出苦笑，“不错”对于范派而言可不是满意的意思。

他只能喝到他们满意为止。

“嗯嗯。”费才赞同般地点点头，递给老炎另一瓶啤酒。

“咕噜咕噜——”

老炎没有犹豫地继续喝着。

也不知道过了多久，被酒意麻痹的老炎才听到一个女生说了句：“算了吧，闹出人命就不好了。”

随后，那个女生接过了他手上的酒瓶。

老炎转过脸去，帮他的那位同学叫做简诗琪，从对面的座位绕了半圈走到了自己这里。老炎不记得自己和她过什么交流，只记得简诗琪时常提到她有个超有钱的亲戚，

“谢谢……”

“诗琪呀，你这也太心软了，难道你俩背着我们有了一腿？”

费才身形一闪又绕到了简诗琪身后，表情暧昧地问道。

简诗琪却不知为何脸色煞白，像是喝多了一样脑袋朝天晃了一圈才回答：

“没有没有，怎么可能，我只是突然……良心发现？呵呵呵。”

说完又若无其事地溜回了自己的座位上。

被这么一打岔，费才有些失去了兴致，但他对于简诗琪的背景有所忌惮，便也没再要求老炎喝酒，倒是自己喝了点红酒，对着他认得一个干妹妹献起殷勤。

桌上渐渐朝着另一个方向热闹起来。

老炎放松了身体，瘫坐在座位上发起呆来。

不管怎么说，自己拒绝了费才的请求，又没喝够酒，钱是肯定借不到了。

唉，至少还白吃了一顿饭，白喝了这么多酒。

老炎自我安慰道。

只是，钱的事情，到底该怎么办呢？

老炎正混乱又无力地为自家的账单思考着，周围却突然安静了下来。

“你们几位，找谁？”

“请问，你们是大学生吧？你们中间，有处男吗？”

没听过的中年男声念着奇怪的问题，这种问题只会在第一时间被老炎沉重的大脑忽视。

可是桌上的其他人并不会忽视。

只听费才不嫌事大般地喊道：

“有啊有啊，那个就是。”说罢，把手指向了老炎。

老炎这才终于抬头。

不出所料的是，整个用餐区里的人都正用诡异的目光看向自己，包括这桌边上站着的3个不认识的黑衣男子。

他们应该就是让这些熊孩子们安静的原因吧？

老炎试图张张嘴，喉咙却干得发不出声，只能递过去一个疑惑的眼神。

“是这样的，”为首的那个黑衣男子开口道，“我们的雇主女士，她喝了不干净的东西，想找一个……大学生处男，解决一下。”

说到最后，男子也有些不好意思，似乎也是觉得雇主提出这种要求很是奇怪。

不过，在中了春药的人会提出的要求里，这个也不算特别奇怪了。

身经百战的黑衣男子如是想。

“就这样吗？有没有点好处啊？现在这个年代没点好处，怎么能睡到处男啊？您应该也听说过富婆刷刷乐吧？你家雇主挺有钱的吧？”

费才露出一个邪邪的笑容，一边向黑衣人递烟套着近乎，一边问东问西，好像他自己要应聘一样。

黑衣人显然是早有准备，发言的仍然是为首的那个，他自信地点了点头道：

“我们的雇主愿意出300万。”

“3……”

费才递烟的手刚被黑衣人推了回去，就被这句话震得把烟都落在了地上。

“300万，一晚上？”

就连刚才不屑于和黑衣人说话的范派都惊呆了。

一旁坐着的简诗琪已经拿出了手机，看起来是要发朋友圈了。

假的吧？

这是此刻全就餐区客人的心声。

假的，肯定是假的，这个数字无论如何也太大了。

范派先是被这个数字震了一下，随后最快地恢复了冷静，朝费才使了个眼色。

费才战战兢兢地看向范派，确认了对方的态度之后才平复了心情。

果然是假的。

于是又开始推销起老炎起来：

“您看，我们这刚好有一个处男，刚自己承认的，而且刚好缺钱，哎呀真是太巧了。你看，他也算是我们学校的校草，你们的雇主姐姐还赚到了呢。”

老炎看着这一幕，第一次觉得费才有拉皮条的天赋。

但是，300万，确实能为自己解决问题呀？

在酒精的作用下，老炎的思考回路愈发单一，越想越觉得这事好像没毛病。

“哎呀，小炎子你还在等什么呢？快答应啊，睡富婆不比睡那个李格好呀？”

费才看到老炎半晌不说话，立刻点名他。

李格？不会吧，他们还没放下这件事？

费才的话让老炎有了另外的思路。

如果这真的是一件好事的话，费才为什么这么开心地让自己去做呢？他和他那几个死党，不是一向以折腾自己取乐吗？

说起来，真的会有富婆花300万睡处男吗？两条腿的处男街上到处都是吧？

这……是不是他们的另一种整蛊方式？

因为自己没答应拍李格的裸照又没喝到他们尽兴？

对啊，一定是这样，不然时间上也太过巧合了吧？

仿佛终于醒悟了的老炎，怀着最后的侥幸，偷偷看向了刚才帮他说话的简诗琪。

简诗琪的表情与其他或是惊讶或是看笑话的人不同。

她……看起来很愧疚？

老炎的心沉了下来。

原来真的是他们在整自己。

原来自己根本没有选择。

还不如真的有个富婆来嫖自己，至少还有300万！

希望至少事情过后他们能同意借钱……

老炎缓缓站了起来，不知是向着黑衣人还是向着费才点了点头。

黑衣人们脸上皆是松了一口气的表情，他们很开心。

范派、费才也很开心，因为他们到底还是达到了他们的目的。

不知道为什么，简诗琪也很开心。

所有人都很开心。

除了被卖了的老炎。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

    

距离巴蕾娜将睡袍解开、头发弄乱、随后以自认为性感的姿势躺在床上已经过了5分钟。

“真慢啊……”

她无聊地蹬着双腿，思考着要不要跑会儿步来维持现在略高的体温。

巴蕾娜没有中春药，当然也没有中其他任何迷药。

她只是想找个借口。

睡！男！人！

5分钟前，她已经收到了简诗琪的微信，简诗琪说，老炎同意了保镖们开出的条件。

虽然夹杂着一些误会，但是计划仍然顺利，甚至比她预想地更加完美。

多亏了费才这个恶心人的小子，她离恶人的角色越来越远，就算以后有人把自己今晚的所作所为全部告知老炎也无所谓了。

被欺骗、被整蛊、被侮辱。

还没钱拿。

带着这么低的期待值——低到就算床上躺着一位真正的富婆也会以为是富二代们耍他玩的仙人跳——这样的情况下，如果老炎真的能拿到300万，他的心情会有怎样的变化呢？

巴蕾娜很开心，因为她知道这个人是逃不出她的算计的。

他的一切行为举止，都在她的梦里有迹可循。

来吧，来吧，由我来将你从困境中拯救。

但是，就算是你，也不能从我这里无偿地获取。

所以，将你的肉体和灵魂都交给我吧！

因为，我已经饿了很久了……

 

事情要从1个多小时前，巴蕾娜在酒店大堂见到了自己的梦中情人开始说起。

“……今晚准备的菜色就是这些，您是想在哪里用餐呢？”

酒店安排的一位服务员为盯着野男人发呆的总裁介绍了今晚的菜色，巴蕾娜毫无疑问地一句话也没听进去。

“在房间里。”

“啊？”

“今晚帮我在这里开间大床房，不要有客厅，要一进门就能看见床的那种。我要在客房里用餐。”

“额……”

不光是服务员，就连巴蕾娜自己带来的秘书也愣了几秒。

“不行吗？”

“当、当然可以，你们有这样的房间吧？”

秘书连忙向服务员使眼色。

服务员不是傻子，当然不会说出“没客厅的大床房我们这里多得是”这样的台词，那样的普通客房连吃饭的地方都没有。她迅速拿出业务用的PAD，搜索了一下豪华套房中含有情趣要素的客房，立刻就找到了符合总裁要求的空房。

至于总裁为什么需要一个这样的房间吃饭，身为小员工的她不需要也不想知道。

“已经为您准备好房间了，房间号是2101。”

“嗯，我现在就上去吧，请把晚饭送到那里，谢谢你。”

巴蕾娜露出了满意的笑容，这让服务员的心情也变得雀跃起来。

“我今晚想一个人吃饭，你们几个想去哪里吃就自己去吧。”

在服务员的簇拥下走进房间的巴蕾娜露出了极为满意的表情，她几句话支走了秘书们，又联系了在车子里坐等的保镖将自己的房门围住。

“总裁，您找我？前菜和酒水马上就送到。”

1分钟后，大堂经理受召前来。

巴蕾娜摆摆手，表示自己不想知道这个，接着开口道：

“你们就餐区大厅里坐着的那几个学生是些什么来头？”

“啊？您说范公子他们？”

“范公子？听着有点耳熟，应该就是他们。”

“哦哦，没想到您竟然对范公子有印象。”经理笑着介绍道，“范公子范派，是个小公司的继承人，偶尔会来这边宴请同学。”

“他们是哪个学校的？那个范派身边其他人你认识吗？”

“范公子他们是本地A大的。身边的人……我认识的就只有费才费公子、龙涛龙公子、包辉包公子。”

“好吧，你可以走了。”

巴蕾娜扶额，大堂经理对于客人隐私的一无所知让她痛苦地想起自己刚才偷偷接入监控时看到的比10年前的手机录像还模糊的画面。

“现在想温和地获得陌生人的消息还真是困难，没办法了……”

巴蕾娜在心里哀叹着，一边给公司里某个不可告人的部门发了消息。

10分钟后，前菜和酒水都已送达，房间里的人也散尽了，巴蕾娜终于获得了她想要的一切情报。

也终于能观赏清晰的、带声音的监控了。

纸面情报和监控直播搭配，巴蕾娜瞬间掌握了状况——

老炎，她异世界的情人，日子过得并不好。

那么，就让她来帮助他吧。

有偿的。

一个计划瞬间在她的脑内形成。

范派、费才、龙涛……巴蕾娜的眼神扫过一个个名字，最终锁定在了一个人身上。

简诗琪。

她八竿子打不着的远房表妹。

巴蕾娜对她完全不熟悉，但是简家自家的人没什么经营公司的天赋，基本上全家人都是指着巴蕾娜家的公司才能过上锦衣玉食的生活。

一个不好不坏的切入口。

巴蕾娜微笑着，从家庭群里找到了简诗琪的名字，扫了一眼她的朋友圈之后给她发了微信。

“简诗琪，你在xx酒店吃饭吗？我刚才看见你了，帮我注意一下你的同学老炎，如果他有什么事情及时汇报给我。限你5分钟之内给我回复，不然你下半年的零用钱是不用想了。”

发完消息之后，巴蕾娜随便挑了瓶红酒喝了点，走进了浴室。

 

简诗琪正在吃饭。

毕竟是和朋友一起吃饭，简诗琪没什么顾虑，手机潇洒地放在盘子旁边，一会儿刷刷微博，一会儿刷刷朋友圈。

突然，一条微信显示在屏幕顶端。

联系人的头像简诗琪不认识，内容更是嚣张，如果不是被那明晃晃的“表姐”备注闪瞎了双眼，简诗琪一定会“你谁啊？”“有病。”外加拉黑一套三连。

怎么回事啊？表姐怎么会来联系自己的？

虽说简诗琪平时也会把表姐的名字当做自己的靠山对朋友们吹嘘一番，但实际上她和巴蕾娜除了小时候被父母介绍认识的时候可能说过两句话，根本毫无交流。

她找到表姐的微信，先置个顶以示尊敬，再一字一字地端详消息内容。

“我看到了！表姐，不要取消我的零用钱啊！”

毕竟也是个普通的、没走进过社会的大小姐，简诗琪对着身为同辈的表姐毫无怀疑地展现了自己真实的一面。

“怎么啦，你怎么对老炎有兴趣啦？他长得是很帅，但是家里好像挺穷的，人也有点不大气。”

“虽然我觉得他不行，但是表姐说什么我就做什么哟！现在就帮你监视他。”

巴蕾娜洗澡洗到一半就听到了手机传来的震动声。

“不许说他不行。”

“为什么呀？表姐你真的看上他了哦？”

“嗯，我对他一见钟情了。”

看着自己打出的文字，巴蕾娜不知道想起了什么，莞尔一笑，跟着发了一个充满着小爱心和卡通少女的表情。

存了这么多年的表情包，多少有点用了。

简诗琪颤抖地握着手机，她忍不住回忆起每年过节时还能见上一次面的表姐：大部分时间表情严肃、不怒自威，偶尔会对着长辈笑一笑，笑起来的时候让人怀疑自己见不到第二天的太阳……

如果不是这样一眼看上去就充满危险的存在，要怎么坐稳这种大型家族企业的董事长加总经理之位呢？

这样的人，会谈恋爱吗？

会用萌系表情包吗？？？

简诗琪试图向表姐获得更多情报，可惜她是注定得不到回复的。

在巴蕾娜看来，她已经没有继续理这个自来熟表妹的必要了。

 

将监听到的对话当做bgm，巴蕾娜磨磨唧唧地洗完澡，一把拿起酒店浴袍穿在身上，还顺便对着镜子照了一下。虽然是情趣主题房间，但是浴袍也不会做的太过露骨，巴蕾娜对此还算满意。

不知道是不是因为过度兴奋的原因，巴蕾娜的脸色也比平时红上不少。

这一点倒是很完美。

巴蕾娜湿着头发，脚步酿跄地走向门口。

“张队长。”

她先是压低声音喊了声保镖队的主负责人，得到回应之后开了门。

“咦？巴总，你这是怎么了？”

保镖队长张叔看到总裁穿着睡衣、双颊红润得不太正常，立刻进入了警戒状态。

“刚才喝了点酒，酒里好像有点不干净的东西，洗冷水澡也没有用。”说到这里，巴蕾娜突然加快了语速，“帮我现在找个年轻干净的男人过来。”

像张队这样的从专业安保公司雇来的保镖，处理各种事情都是很有经验，如果不在第一时间给出自己的指示，恐怕负责任的保镖们立刻就会拨打电话把人直接送到医院。

只是毕竟两方是雇佣关系，如果雇主提出了自己的要求，哪怕这个要求在保镖们看来不是最优解，只要不是什么大事，他们多半也会照着做。

“好的。”张队闻言点了点头，“您要什么价位的？还是由您开价？”

“我不想找那些受过培训的又有经验的，找个大学生好了，价格随他开，最好快点。”

巴蕾娜把自己的脸尽量掩藏在黑暗中，说话的口气却故意表露出一丝急躁。

饶是张队这么熟练的人，在听到“价格随他开”这句话时也有些傻眼，不过他还是很快回答。

“好的，马上为您找。”

说完就带着保镖中的2个人准备离开。

“等等。”

巴蕾娜这个时候才假惺惺地又开口道：“价格别超过300万。”

300万，是巴蕾娜通过未来公公的医药费单子推算出的、老炎多半可以接受的价格。

张队听见，脸上的表情瞬间轻松了许多，一副“该花多少钱终于不用我负责了”的表情点头离开了。

巴蕾娜关上门，笑了。

不是不可以一口气开到300万的高价，只是那会让保镖们觉得可疑，高档次的牛郎肯定有，但是能不能立刻找来就完全说不准了。一个正急着泄欲的人还搞得这么麻烦，这太不合理了。

在理智不断蒸发的情况下，忍不住说出“价格随他开”，不到1分钟就反悔了，为了面子只能提出一个超高的价位上限。

这样故事就合理多了。

沉浸在被黑暗包围的被褥中，巴蕾娜编辑好了即将发给张队的短信：

“忍不了了，就算是300万全花了也得把人马上送上来！给你最后5分钟！”

她很确定，保镖们想5分钟内找一个大学生处男给她，只能靠劝人下海。

这间酒店附近，今晚绝对不会有其他皮肉生意。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

 

平凡的大学生老炎，在今晚迎来了他至今为止的人生中最手无足措的一刻。

帷幕缭绕的大床上，正躺着一位年轻漂亮的女人，女人的脸上挂着一颗颗晶莹汗珠，正目光炯炯地看向他。

其实刚刚在房间门口看到一脸焦急的酒店总经理和一堆保镖的时候，老炎就确定这件事不是费才他们的阴谋了。

至少，床上躺着的这位富婆是真的被人下药了。

然后花了300万来买自己的一晚……

啊啊啊啊啊！

这个世界上真的会发生这种不科学的事情吗！？

老炎只觉得自己更崩溃了。

他甚至一点也不敢看向床上的女人，不论是对方完美的身材还是精致的容貌，又或是半搭在身上的浴袍，乃至摩擦着床单的那双玉足，这一切都在刺激着老炎的感官，在他的脑海中晃荡。

直到老炎情不自禁地咽下了一口口水，床上的人才仿佛刚注意到他一般有所行动。

“呵呵，你来了……”

女性慵懒的喘息声，似乎化作空调的热气冲涌至老炎的耳畔，舔舐着他的耳尖。

“您……”

没有等老炎发出声音，女人滚烫的手臂便环住了他的腰。

她拥抱了他。

黑暗中，老炎轻轻俯身，他能够勉强看清女人妩媚的脸，一时间却无法下手。

不是他不愿意和眼前的美人共度长夜，对方是要付钱的，他也是答应了交易的，不可能现在临时反悔。

不是不愿意，反而是有点惊喜。

明明是被嫖的人，怎么能因为买家长得漂亮感到开心呢？

怀着奇异的负罪感，老炎双手托起了女人的脸。

随后，他吻了她。

 

早晨微醺的日光通过落地窗缓缓洒到床上，让老炎整个人舒服得想要升天。

就像昨晚落满自己全身的亲吻一样暖和。

想到这里，老炎猛然睁眼坐起——

昨晚与自己缠绵的女子正端坐在小餐桌前，纤长的手指翻阅着一本口袋书，小桌上摆着餐盘和半杯牛奶，对方似乎是刚吃过早饭。

不是梦。

和美少女富婆睡觉、被300万嫖了，不是梦。

看书中的巴蕾娜毫无疑问地注意到了老炎的大动作，她放下书，朝着老炎微笑道：

“炎，你醒啦？”

“啊？你怎么知道我的名字？”

“昨天晚上的时候你自己说的呀，难道你已经忘记了？你还记得我的名字吗？”

巴蕾娜故意做出痛心疾首的表情，老炎的大脑立刻高速运转了起来。

昨天晚上，他们在床笫之间确实互通了姓名。

“嗯……嗯！早上好，巴蕾娜……小姐。”

“早上好呀~”听到老炎的回答，巴蕾娜笑得眼睛都弯了起来，显然非常开心，“你早上想吃什么，我让服务员送上来？”

不知道为什么，老炎觉得自己对于巴蕾娜小姐的笑容，总有种无力招架的感觉。

很难说是因为心动还是敬畏，一旦被这个笑容锁定，老炎就会忍不住想一口气答应对方所说的所有事。

难道这就是富婆的能力吗？千万不能被忽悠啊！

“随、随便您吧，我我我先去刷个牙。”

老炎横下心，腰上围了条浴巾便走进了洗手间。

失去处男之身的老炎情绪稳定地刷牙洗脸，又找出一条与昨晚巴蕾娜同款的浴袍穿好，看着镜子中的自己，老炎觉得一切似乎也没什么变化。

但是——

自己的心跳得也太快了吧？这算哪门子情绪稳定，难道是被那个富婆给勾了魂吗？

毕竟从小帅到大，老炎并不是没有被女生温柔对待过，虽然因为贫穷没有女朋友，但是识别女生对自己态度的雷达也是比大部分男性要灵敏的。

巴蕾娜小姐对自己很有好感。

一想到这一点，老炎的心跳就会加速。

此刻他终于有些明白为什么那些高富帅白富美追人一追一个准了：如果一个又长得好看又比你有钱的人表现得很喜欢你，很显然TA不可能是图你的钱或是找不到对象拿你凑合一下，那么，对方真心喜欢你的几率是很高的。

要不然就是为了身体……

老炎觉得自己也是自恋过了头。

昨天该睡的也睡了，还能往自己身上捞到什么便宜？

等等，便宜？

总不能是现在觉得300万的价格太贵了想要压价吧！？

想来想去，这是老炎觉得这是除了巴蕾娜喜欢他之外对方对他这个态度唯一合理的理由了。

老炎捏紧了手中毛巾，朝着卧室走去。

“昨天晚上的300万已经准备好了。”

刚出门，就听到巴蕾娜悦耳的声音和缓地响起。

你是会读心术吗！？

震惊间，老炎忍不住说出了从昨晚以来他拼命想憋住的话：

“其实给我3万就够了。”

“……”

“不不不，我什么也没说！”

“噗。”

 

一阵磨蹭之后，老炎终于换上了不知道从哪里送来的干净衣服，坐到了巴蕾娜的对面享受早餐。

早餐看起来很丰盛，但意外的并不怎么好吃。

老炎一边把昂贵的食物当剩菜一样地送进嘴里，一边回味着刚才巴蕾娜小姐问他的问题：

“炎先生想不想做我的男朋友呢？”

“不……”

因为过于震惊，老炎下意识地直接拒绝了。

太不委婉啦！

回想中的老炎恨不给自己的脑袋一巴掌。

巴蕾娜随即解释了一下自己的意思，她对于昨晚老炎的表现——包括但不限于床上的表现——非常满意，并且希望两人以后能有更多的交流，最好是以情侣的形式。

如果老炎能答应她的请求，相对的，她会给老炎每个月零花钱。

至于零花钱的具体数目，巴蕾娜小姐选择优雅地伸出一只手：“交给你来定。”

前半段还是“我好中意你呀”，整个听完却变成了变相的包养。

但无论是被喜欢还是被包养，老炎都觉得自己不够格。

明明她就算是被某个比自己更优秀的谁不求回报地追求也不奇怪，为什么要包养自己呢？

难道这就是所谓的有钱人的怪癖？

还是说其实，自己昨晚非常厉害……

怀着异常纠结的心情，老炎咽下了最后一口早饭。

刚放下勺子，老炎就发现了对面的巴蕾娜正笑盈盈地注视着自己。

“炎先生考虑好了吗？”

老炎的心里已经有了答案。

300万并不是一笔小数目，对于老炎来说，所谓的零用钱已经不能让他像昨晚那样心动了。

可是，对他而言，做人不能如此。

缺钱的时候把对方的好感照单全收，不缺钱又干脆拒绝。明明刚才还觉得对方花300万只睡了自己一晚是吃亏了，现在却拿了钱开心地跑路，做人不能这样吧。

就算是为了巴蕾娜小姐那并不值得300万花得开心，自己也应该做。

这就是，售后服务！

“嗯，我觉得……可以。我愿意做巴蕾娜小姐的男友。”

“真的吗？太好了。”

巴蕾娜笑得依然温柔，双手却不老实地握住了老炎的手，老炎的脸立刻红了起来，扭捏着低下了头。

原本是一场你情我愿的交易，却因为巴蕾娜的表现在老炎心中渐渐被扭曲成了“赠送”的性质。

这个时候，老炎还是忽略了一点。

为什么，他会把自己身体和感情上的付出标为免费呢？

是因为他内心深处或许存在的大男子主义吗？

还是因为……

“……你很乐意把这些对我双手奉上呢？”

巴蕾娜看着老炎红着脸的样子，笑得发自内心的开心了。

 

暧昧地摩擦手掌1分钟后，巴蕾娜和老炎就交往一事展开了深入的交流。

两人交换了联系方式以便联系，巴蕾娜简单介绍了一下自己的家庭背景，当说到自己是个总裁并且是这家酒店的大老板的时候，老炎不可控制地露出了自两人见面以来最震惊的表情。

之后就变得有些生无可恋了。

同时，巴蕾娜还向老炎申请获得了解他家庭状况的权利，老炎同意之后，巴蕾娜却没有提出什么问题，显然只是为自己侵犯他人隐私的行为找个合理的借口而已。

老炎也没有太在意，只是在心里默默地把巴总和文学作品里的霸道总裁性转版对比了一番。

然后继续生无可恋。

“对了，炎你有银行卡吗？零花钱每月打到你的账号上，这样可以吗？”

“哦哦，可以呀。”

老炎连忙从钱包里找出卡递了过去。

也不知道是谁把他的包拿了上来，不过老炎对此已经没有什么感觉了。

毕竟是女朋友家的酒店……不，是女朋友本人的酒店啊……

试着把这句话在心里念了一遍，老炎被违和感戳得十分难受。

为什么，为什么会这样呢？

为什么自己的接受能力如此之低呢？

担心着巴蕾娜小姐会不会因为自己此时的怯场感到尴尬，老炎略微低头，眼神却紧紧地钉在巴蕾娜的脸上。

巴蕾娜脸上的表情倒是一直没什么变化，她记下了老炎的卡号，问道：

“这是什么类型的卡？”

“额，就，普通的卡？”

“U盾之类的，有办吗？”

“没有。”

“这样啊，”巴蕾娜对着手机划了两下，“那这个月的零花钱可能没办法立刻就转过去呢，刚才试了下，你的卡用网银转账的话有收款限额哦。

“咦，那昨天晚上的钱……”

疑问下意识地脱口而出，老炎愣了几秒反应过来，脸色发红。

这样不就好像自己是一个只想着钱的男人吗！？

虽然自己可以说确实是为了钱才和巴蕾娜小姐在一起，但是人间自有真情在，为了钱和满脑子只有钱是完全不同的概念。

老炎瞬间把头埋得更低了。

“昨天的钱啊.....”巴蕾娜笑着把手伸张餐车上的杯垫，老炎这才发现杯垫上放着一张黑色的银行卡。

“这是...黑卡！？？？”

传说中的……

“噗，当然不是，这只是一张某个银行的贵宾卡，恰好颜色是黑色而已。”

“哦……”

脸红，除了脸红和脑袋发热，老炎已经不知道自己还能干嘛了。

眼界太浅了，好丢人啊。

“密码是6个0。里面有50万的活期，和前几天理财到期的250万，结算的利润我没注意，都一起给你吧？”

好不容易拿到了钱，为什么感觉不怎么开心呢……

呆滞片刻，老炎答道：

“好的。”

“一会儿没事的话，跟我回趟家吧？”

“好的。”

老炎答道，回答完又呆滞了片刻。

“等等？？？要我跟你回家！？”


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

    

一辆全身漆黑的加长轿车行驶在僻静的马路上，车子的牌子和价格巴蕾娜都不清楚。

她只是签了个单。

在她对面坐着的，是她昨天刚认识、今天刚交往的男朋友——老炎，正有些紧张地将双腿并拢，企图坐得更礼貌一点。

因为对巴蕾娜的撒娇没理由也不好意思拒绝，老炎还是坐上了她的车，踏上了通往她家的道路。

这让巴蕾娜的心情极为舒畅。

就连老炎方才没有关注到她特意换上的半透明睡裙这种小事，巴蕾娜都不太介意了。

昨天晚上，她的游戏体验其实挺差的。

毕竟两个人都是雏鸟，虽然巴蕾娜在梦里有过多次经验，但做春梦就像看片一样，就算看的是5D、VR电影，也和实际体验不太一样。

更何况第一次还很疼。

为了装作自己是很有经验的富婆让老炎不要有太大压力，巴蕾娜强忍着疼痛，在黑暗中也表现地十分主动，甚至连手指甲也不知道磕到了哪里劈了一块。

事后，她也不能和老炎一起倒头睡觉，必须得为这次的春药事件善后。

安抚了酒店经理、假装派人去调查可疑的餐具和酒水、将自己先前对于大学生的不正当好奇归结于看见了表妹……

最后还帮简诗琪收下了一张大堂经理赠送的贵宾卡。

干完这些之后，巴蕾娜加班加点，顺手把工作上的事情也处理了。

12点上床，睡到今早只睡了7个小时。

只和炎一起躺了7小时。

今天，一定要补回来才行。

这么想着，巴蕾娜的嘴角微微上扬。

 

汽车行驶了大约半小时，进入了一片老炎曾经路过却对内部毫无概念的地界。

古朴的大门自动打开，进门后是一锅让老炎眼花缭乱的大杂烩：喷泉、花园、庭院、奇形怪状的雕塑、以奇怪的方式交叠在一起的汽车、看上去很破旧的大型机械……

由于对景观设计的一窍不通，老炎无法评价眼前的场景能否称得上“美”，只觉得它们都很厉害。

车子在庄园里又开了一段路，路过了一个小别墅和一个积了落叶的露天泳池，直到看见一座城堡般的欧式建筑才终于停了下来，车外也适时地传来闷闷的人声：

“大小姐，欢迎回来！”

“到了，下车吧。”

巴蕾娜说话间，已经有人为两人拉开了车门。

老炎不好意思地跟着巴蕾娜下了车，下车之后，却看见开车门的佣人一脸尴尬的表情。

巴蕾娜的笑容也在那一刻消失了。

“大小姐，这位先生是？”

这位佣人巴蕾娜有印象，是她的继父前段时间批量雇来的家政服务人员之一。

巴蕾娜本来没想和他打招呼，对于这些个她继父请来的人她不太愿意接触，更不乐意把自己的私事透露给他们知道。

她不喜欢平时有太多人关注她的生活，所以家里由她私人雇佣的佣人也只有6个，基本上都是以朋友甚至亲人的身份相处，其中还包括2个一直帮她们家做事的老婆婆，年纪大了在这里养老，剩下的人负责打扫卫生、准备食物。1位园丁专门负责给花园除虫，至于花草长得好不好看则不需要他管——这也是老炎在花园面前出现审美障碍的原因之一——而不常用又不方便打扫的地方几乎都放着积灰了，比如刚才看见的泳池。

如有需要，厨师调酒师等等都可以临时外聘；司机则是以公司的名义雇佣的。

巴蕾娜觉得这样的生活已经很方便了。

可惜巴蕾娜的继父与她的想法完全不同，继父认为有钱人就应该有相应的排面。他趁着巴蕾娜工作较为忙碌的时间，丝毫不在意隐私地找了一堆人到家里来“帮忙”。

无论是对于继父本人，还是对于这些新佣人的职务，巴蕾娜都很不满意。

明明可以自动打开的车门，非要人从外面拉开，这是什么毛病？

巴蕾娜实在没有兴趣在这些事上斤斤计较，也不想对名义上的长辈说教，日常生活上不搭理这些不熟悉的佣人暗示一下也就罢了。

但是今天碰上了，她也不想因为自己的态度让老炎被看轻。

“这位是我的男朋友，老炎。”说着，巴蕾娜笑了一下，挽住了老炎的手臂，“结婚的事情我们还在考虑。”

言下之意，两人已经交往到谈婚论嫁的地步了。

老炎突然被肢体接触，完全没有心理准备，脸红了个彻底，幸好巴蕾娜一句“结婚”把全场人都给镇住了。老炎觉得自己已经习惯了巴蕾娜的各种惊人行为，反而反应极快地露出了一个憨厚的微笑。

反正他们的确是男女朋友了，谈到结婚也算正常。

大概。

“什么？”

佣人的表情变得有些奇怪，似乎一点儿也不为雇主的喜事感到高兴，反而有几分敢怒不敢言的别扭。

老炎直觉到对方看向自己的眼神中有种原配看第三者的厌恶。

糟糕，当时确实忘记确认了，巴蕾娜小姐不会是另有男友吧？

或者有一个门当户对的未婚夫之类的？

但是如果是这样的话，好像也没有必要说在考虑和自己结婚吧……

巴蕾娜小姐的人品，应该还是值得信任的。

这厢老炎暗搓搓地脑补着豪门狗血大戏，那边巴蕾娜依然从容不迫，丝毫没有被佣人的言行影响：

“你现在可以去把我的话转达给叔叔，我们还有自己的事情要做，让其他人也别过来打扰了。”

“好、好的，大小姐，炎……先生。”

听完巴蕾娜的话，佣人急匆匆地撤退了。

老炎陪着巴蕾娜在家门口站了一会儿，等到周围没人了，巴蕾娜才收回了自己挂在老炎胳膊上的手。

不知为何，老炎觉得这个举动让他有一丝丝的委屈。

就好像巴蕾娜是为了做样子才挽的他。

直到下一秒巴蕾娜笑着牵起了他的手，还炫耀般地前后甩了两下。

明明是优雅不露齿的微笑，却让老炎觉得有如阳光般温暖灿烂。

看这个架势，就算是巴蕾娜立刻把他的手举起来亲上两口老炎也不会感到意外。

他还没来得及受伤的心灵已经被治愈。

“走吧！”

随着巴蕾娜左手的牵动，老炎快步走进别墅。

然后在心里发出了和巴蕾娜类似的感叹：

别墅大门是自动门的话为什么要有专门的佣人负责开门啊！太奢侈了吧！

 

参观了大半个别墅的老炎此刻正在3楼的书房里喝茶。

在参观到2楼的时候，巴蕾娜接到了来自公司的电话，不得已开始办公。

虽然巴蕾娜召唤出的管家姐姐友善地表示可以带老炎继续参观，老炎还是选择了在巴蕾娜身边乖巧地呆着。

书房另一侧的门通向3楼的主阳台，阳光透过玻璃照得室内格外明亮，老炎觉得这是个喝茶晒太阳的好地方，尤其是看着在光影下安静工作的巴蕾娜，画面美好得能下三碗饭。

然而这不代表老炎真的能在吃完早饭后再吃掉装满了3层盘子的蛋糕。

从善如流地管家姐姐于是将刚送上来的盘子撤走，再上来时又送来了笔记本电脑和各类掌上游戏机。

老炎顿感压力山大，最后还是拿了一个看起来不算很新的PAD，戴上耳机看起了视频。

听着视频里舒缓的背景音乐，老炎悄悄地把视线瞟向正在敲击键盘的巴蕾娜。

巴蕾娜没有抬头，却好像注意到了老炎的目光，温柔地笑了。

过了大约1个小时，巴蕾娜合上电脑，伸了个懒腰。老炎掐准时间放下了PAD，正准备说句辛苦了，猛然看见巴蕾娜隐约露出的腰线，又害羞地把平板竖了起来，遮住了自己发烫的脸。

“不好意思，冷落你了，一个人在这里很无聊吧？”

“啊，没有，我看了很多视频。你才是，工作辛苦了！”

“都是为了赚钱嘛……哦，你拿的PAD是我上大学的时候用的，看来我们选东西的眼光还挺像的呢。”

“我是看这个比较旧了，所以……”

话说到一半，老炎突然觉得有点不对。

说是担心她直接把新的东西送给自己，好像有点太自恋了，而且像是在拒绝对方。但是不解释一下的话，如果被当成故意用对方用过的东西的变态怎么办？

啊啊啊，为什么一不小心说出来了啊，直接接受巴蕾娜小姐的说辞不就好了吗……

“是比较旧了呢，抱歉了，这个不能送给你了哦，”巴蕾娜仿佛没有看出老炎的紧张，表情自然地接话道，“毕竟里面还有点我的秘密，比方说以前写的日记啊、记不住的银行卡密码之类的。”

“银行卡密码吗！？可是这个PAD没设密码啊！还是不要随便给别人用比较好吧。”

比起日记更关心银行卡密码啊，啧。

巴蕾娜在心里哼唧哼唧地不开心了一番，想了想，突然眯起眼睛，做了个魅惑的表情。

“这个PAD没密码，是因为我的心对你不设防啊，宝贝。”

这情话，好像有点土啊。

巴蕾娜的话音刚落，两人心中同时产生了这样的想法。

尽管觉得这话很土，老炎还是害羞了，他本来以为巴蕾娜会像之前那样笑着不说话看着他，没想到巴蕾娜立刻转移了话题：

“中午想吃什么？在家里吃还是去外面吃？”

她的脸上，似乎也透出一丝粉红，可惜老炎没能把这个表情看真切，毕竟对于巴蕾娜这样的人来说，不符合需求的感情流露也只在一瞬间而已。

老炎猜想巴蕾娜小姐应该是饿了。

“还是在家里吃吧，不能再让你破费了……额额，我不是说出去吃就一定是你买单，我的意思是……”

“没关系呀，我来买单也是应该的。”

不顾老炎一脸“不不这不应该”的神情，恢复了镇定自若的巴蕾娜接着说道：

“那么今天就在家里吃吧，你想吃什么？我可以让厨师去做。或者也可以……”巴蕾娜的声音突然变得低沉得诱人，“我来给你做爱、心、午、饭。”

在巴蕾娜连续的情话攻击下，老炎的脸果然又变得通红：

“不不，怎么能让你来做饭，就算要做饭也是我来……”

“好的，那就交给你了。”

“欸？”

老炎傻傻地愣在了原地，只见巴蕾娜一本正经地点着头，从座位上站了起来。

“怎么了，我带你去楼下看看厨房？”

“不是，那个……”

“不做给我吃吗？”

“做，当然做。”

事已至此，尽管老炎也明白了自己是被忽悠了，可是看着巴蕾娜笑眯眯的可爱表情，再想想自己包里的卡，无论如何也说不出拒绝的话——虽然他是因为自己做菜一般才想要拒绝的。

为女朋友做饭吃，天经地义！

想想今天的早餐，其实有钱人平时吃的也不一定很好吃的！

给自己打完气的老炎跟着巴蕾娜下楼，七绕八绕地走进一个偏厅，里面是老炎见过的最大的家庭厨房。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

 

“哎呀，姑爷长得真俊啊，不会是什么大明星吧？”

“不是，我、我还是大学生。”

“大学生好啊，什么专业的呀？”

“以后打算做什么工作呀？月薪能拿多少啊？”

“哎呀你懂什么，有小姐在，月薪很重要吗！”

“对哦，那小炎你打算什么和小巴结婚呀？”

“姑爷还会给小姐做饭，真是好男人啊！”

“是啊是啊！”

“……”

老炎没有想到，会在厨房里遇到人。

还是两位这么八卦的奶奶。

虽然她们自己介绍自己是家里面的佣人，但是显然和巴蕾娜的关系很是亲近。听说了他和巴蕾娜是恋爱关系之后，两位奶奶甚至热情到端着厨房里的凉菜要喂给他吃，让老炎不得不陪着她们聊会儿天。

巴蕾娜的待遇则在这里降到了低点，只能啃着一根还没切过的生黄瓜。

虽然之前就知道别墅里还住着巴蕾娜的亲人和家里的佣人，但因为逛别墅的一路上除了被巴蕾娜叫来的管家以外没看见其他人，老炎以为他们都有其他事情要做，根本没有任何被长辈询问恋爱情况的准备。

面对如此窘境，老炎只能向巴蕾娜递出求救的眼神。

巴蕾娜少见地也有些无奈，她笑着拉着老炎一起站起来：

“金奶奶，钱奶奶，你们也别缠着炎问了，我们俩也是刚谈恋爱没多久呢，暂时还没有考虑到那么远的事情。”

是没多久，就算从相识算起也没有超过24小时。

老炎无语地想到。

“好好，不打扰你们了，姑爷要做饭是吧，我们先把菜切切好？”

“没事，我们自己弄就好了。”

两位奶奶点点头，相携离开，把空间留给了巴蕾娜和老炎。

老炎这才松了口气，盘算了一下自己会做的菜，犹豫着要不要打开冰箱看看。

第一次去别人家做客的时候就擅自开冰箱会不会不太好？

纠结之际，他转头向巴蕾娜问道：“你想吃什么？”

巴蕾娜仿佛看懂了他的小心思，主动拉开了家里的冰箱门：

“你先看看这里的菜，看看能做些什么，我也不太清楚平时家里的冰箱里有什么。”

老炎左看看右看看，遇到不认识的菜和肉就跳过，总算想出了几道他觉得自己能做好的菜品。

家常菜，花样比较简单，但是做出来也快，这样饿肚子的巴蕾娜小姐也能快点吃上饭。

等等，吃饭……这不是根本还没有煮饭吗？话说西式料理台应该怎么煮饭？

中岛上整齐地摆放着各种或方或圆的烹饪工具，独独没有长得像电饭锅的机器，这让第一次在有钱人家里做饭的老炎紧张起来。

“还要看看其他东西吗？干货之类的应该在别的柜子里。”

“我先淘米煮饭吧，电饭锅在哪里？不对不对，应该先找米，米又在哪里？”

“别紧张。”

老炎有些慌乱地四下转头，巴蕾娜却双手托住他的下颚，把他的脸转正。

听到巴蕾娜的声音，老炎的心情下意识地有些松懈，他顺着视线向下看去，只见巴蕾娜正毫不斯文地叼着那根黄瓜的尾端，正准备吞下最后一口。

黄瓜的末端最好不要吃。

老炎这么想着，趁着巴蕾娜的薄唇微张之际，伸出手一下子将她嘴里的黄瓜尖拿了出来。

晶莹的唾液粘连在黄瓜的断裂处，映射着瓜皮上正正方方的门牙齿痕，如银丝般被拉出，又瞬间失去痕迹。

老炎这才感觉到，自己的手指刚才进入了巴蕾娜的口腔，现在也是湿湿的。

暧昧的水蒸气在厨房内渐渐扩散。

巴蕾娜舔了一下嘴唇，双眸闪烁着晶亮的光泽，狡黠地一笑。

老炎觉得这大概就是传说中的“总裁的邪魅一笑”了，受到这个笑容的诱惑，老炎情不自禁地把头放低，再放低——

非常不应景的，一阵嘀嘀当当的欢快音乐声立刻从厨房的一个角落里响起。

老炎吓得连忙把手里的黄瓜尾扔进了垃圾桶，以示自己绝对没有对巴蕾娜含过的黄瓜有什么奇怪的想法。他左右看了一圈，终于锁定了一个长得像咖啡机一样的方形机器。走近一看，机器上的几个纽扣大小的小按键被写着大字的便利贴围绕，分別写着几种饭的种类。老炎这才能确定，这个视觉上设计得高雅提醒音乐却很土嗨的玩意是电饭煲。

看到老炎已经找到了电饭煲，甚至还摸索着打开盖子看了一眼，巴蕾娜开口道：“我之前跟她们说过了中午在家里吃，所以饭已经煮好了。”

“这电饭锅的设计真厉害啊，完全没看出来。”

老炎做了个欲哭无泪的表情，觉得自己从各种方面来说都有点蠢。

“嗯，我妹妹很喜欢这个电饭煲……”巴蕾娜顿了一下，“……的外壳，所以买了一个。但是这个交互界面实在不实用，一点儿也不直观。”

“嗯。”老炎用力地点了点头，似乎对这个电饭锅很是愤慨。

“你要做什么菜？我去帮你把材料拿过来。”

“好的，谢了。”

 

在巴蕾娜提出帮忙的时候，老炎想也没想就同意了。

按照他的想法，就算巴蕾娜没有做过菜，指点一下他工具放在哪里也能帮到他了。然而，巴蕾娜无论是刀工还是锅铲工，都比老炎脑补中的好多了，尤其是切菜，动作异常迅速。两人分工合作，很快就把材料准备好了。看见自己没事做了，巴蕾娜甚至还从冰箱里拎出了一条色泽鲜润的五花肉，说要加一道肉菜给老炎吃。

于是，老炎炒着锅里的青椒肉丝，巴蕾娜翻着锅里的五花肉，画面看起来十分和谐。

“学校里，也只有这些事情好说了。”

在之前做菜的过程中，老炎随口说了些学校里的事情，巴蕾娜显得非常有兴趣，老炎随即把学校里发生的趣事无巨细地说了个一干二净。说完之后，老炎才惊觉，自从认识了费才他们之后，自己在学校里基本上就没开心过，有些悻悻地闭了嘴。

“这样啊，那我和你说点关于我的事情？”

巴蕾娜没有在这个话题上继续纠缠，而是提出要说自己的事。对此，老炎十分期待地“嗯”了一声。

“我来和你说说我的妹妹吧，亲妹妹，就是之前说到的买电饭煲的那个妹妹。”

老炎没有想到巴蕾娜说的不是自己身上发生的事情，而是跟他吐槽妹妹，心里莫名地有点失望。

巴蕾娜像是抱怨又像是怀念一般地说道：“她喜欢那种表面好看的东西，一看到好看的东西，不管实不实用都想买，有的时候真的有点过。比方说，你来的路上有看到那个把车子垒起来做的……大型装饰品了吗？”

“看到了，那个雕塑很惊人啊。”

“那个严格意义上来说不算是雕塑，它是拿真车搭起来的。”巴蕾将锅里的肉倒进盘子里，眼睛都没抬一下，仿佛在说一件稀松平常的事情，“当然放在上面的车应该只剩个壳了，不拆掉内装的话底下的车撑不住。”

“……”

老炎说不出话。

“那孩子从小就喜欢收集好看的东西，看到有的车子的造型或者涂装好看就买买买，积攒了一堆车。以前担心车磕磕碰碰舍不得司机开，到现在成年了自己又懒得考驾照，车子就只能放在家里面积灰。我说过她一次，她可能也觉得那么多车坐不完，就选了几辆改造成‘雕像’了，至少雕像还能起一个装饰的作用。”

“太可怕了……”

老炎心中对于这个素未谋面的小姨子的敬畏超过了他对于可耻浪费的反感，毕竟不是谁都有魄力把车当成积木的。

同时，他也想起了自家那个败家弟弟小阳。

养小孩不容易啊，巴蕾娜小姐，我懂你！

一脸理解的老炎并没有明白巴蕾娜说起此事的真实目的，巴蕾娜却很了解老炎的心理活动。

她早就知道老炎有一个处于叛逆期的弟弟，老炎对她产生的同理心，这正是她想要的东西。

为了拉近两人距离，巴蕾娜毫不犹豫地把妹妹给卖了。

“很可怕吗？那要是你在学校里的时候受了委屈，事情又较紧急，可以联系我妹妹罩着你。”

“咦，她在我们学校吗？念本科？”

老炎记得巴蕾娜自我介绍的时候说了她是24岁，如果姐妹俩的年龄差不大的话，小姨子多半是念本科的。

“嗯，她今年19岁，念大一。去年她和继父闹了点矛盾，所以现在不住在这里了，不然还可以介绍你们认识一下……”巴蕾娜还想再说点什么，突然，她瞪大眼睛，盯住了老炎的锅，“菜是不是要烧干了？”

“啊？啊啊！”

老炎立刻抬起了锅，左手在电磁灶的开关旁来回摇摆，巴蕾娜一手拿着水壶一手拿着盘子，两个人手忙脚乱地把有点烧焦的青椒肉丝装进了盘子里。

“呼……实在对不起，我把菜烧焦了。”

老炎看起来有些灰心。

“没关系呀，这有什么。而且是我一直和你说话，你才分心的吧，这应该是我的错呀。”看老炎仍然面露愧色，巴蕾娜先把脏兮兮的锅放进水池，随后伸手轻轻地捏了一下老炎的脸，“其实是我故意趁着你烧菜的时候和你说话，让你分心的。”

“啊？为什么？”

老炎的脸因为刚才的一捏沾上了一点油渍，本人却没有在意。

“你在和我交流的时候总是很紧张，不是吗？除了刚才做饭的时候，因为你在一心二用，所以反而比较放松。”

“嗯，是这样的没错。”

“你可以不用在意那么多，直接把真心话说出来就好了。我们作为男女朋友，在一起的时候心态应该放轻松不是吗？”

“但是……”

“其实就算你不说，我也能看出来的，我会读心术，你难道没有发现吗？”

巴蕾娜的笑容变得肆意了些，让老炎想起了那个带着墨镜叼着烟的酷酷的聊天表情。

老炎回想了一下之前大量因为自己说话不过脑而产生的尴尬场面，最后似乎都是以巴蕾娜温柔的笑容或是看似不经意又恰到好处的解释收场的。

读心术什么的老炎肯定是不相信的，但是巴蕾娜对他的包容他能感觉到。

如果忽略巴蕾娜小姐故意调戏时自己产生的紧张感，和她相处的大部分时候老炎都感受到一种如沐春风般的舒适。

昨晚除外。

昨晚，那大概是极乐吧……咳咳。

思春了一会儿，老炎发现巴蕾娜仍然认真地注视着自己，连忙解释道：

“我……情商比较低，有的时候说话太随意，可能会让你误会……”

“你不希望我误会你，也就是说，你很在意你在我心里的形象吗？”

这这这！？

老炎一边思考两者之间的逻辑关系，一边感受着自己此刻奇异的心情。

好像，确实很在意啊。

“好像确实很在意……”

老炎如实回答，随后，他看到一直以来气质高贵的巴蕾娜露出了一个可以称得上傻笑的笑容。

“嘿嘿。”

巴蕾娜踮起脚，用手臂环住老炎的脖子，轻轻地附在老炎耳边说道：

“没关系的，我不会理解错你的意思的，因为，我可以听见你的心呀。”

好甜啊……

傻笑和情话，瞬间融化了老炎的心。

在他回过神的时候，两人的嘴唇已经交叠到了一起。

巴蕾娜的嘴唇柔软嫩滑，好像用了什么香草味的唇油，散发出腻人的香味，就连唾液带着丝丝甘甜。

老炎的五感都陷入了蜜糖做的陷阱。

巴蕾娜一丝不苟地把老炎的舌头嗦来嗦去，心中的小人正兴奋地放声高歌。

白嫖一个吻，爽到。

 

两位奶奶回到厨房，看到的就是这样一幕。

两个人的脚步声在安静的厨房里显得如此清晰，巴蕾娜和老炎恍若未觉，直到金奶奶故意咳嗽了两声，黏在一起的两人才分开。

感受着奶奶们审视的视线，老炎非常不好意思，他其实在很早之前就听见了脚步声，只是舌头这种东西，一旦进了别人的嘴里，归属权就好像不属于自己了一样。直到巴蕾娜听到声音停手之前，老炎完全控住不住自己的舌头。

巴蕾娜看着两位奶奶，有点不开心地噘起了嘴。钱奶奶看着巴蕾娜，有点无奈地说道：“小巴，季先生要和你们一起吃饭。”

巴蕾娜脸上撒娇般的表情消失了，取而代之的是一脸冷漠：

“他知道今天的菜是我们自己做的？他愿意吃这些家常菜？”

“我们告诉他了，他非要一起吃，说要尝一尝小炎的手艺。”

“好吧，希望他一会儿不要后悔了。”

“季先生是？”

听着巴蕾娜和钱奶奶的对话，老炎一脸懵逼。

巴蕾娜回头，对老炎露出一个苦笑：

“我继父。”


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

 

季先生全名季付，是巴蕾娜的继父，同时也是巴蕾娜母亲的第三任丈夫。

在巴蕾娜的记忆中，她的母亲翠鸟女士有着许许多多的追求者，其中不乏年轻貌美又贪图金钱之辈，她的母亲也曾将其中的一些选为玩伴，用高高在上的姿态“宠幸”着他们。

翠鸟女士成长于开始衰败的豪门，性格有些刻薄，年轻时最注重的就是利益。她是一个能将婚姻、爱情和欲望完全分开的人，与前两任丈夫都是商业联姻，和最后一任季付的婚姻则完全是出于欲望。

如果一定要从这3段婚姻中找出一丝书写了“爱情”的元素，那么它也只能存在于翠鸟女士和第一任丈夫之间了。

在屡次听到母亲对那个男人带着怨意地耻笑的时候，巴蕾娜曾这样想到。

或许是因为那个时候的翠鸟女士还抱有着对婚姻的幻想，她曾经对第一任丈夫有过期待。可惜的是，那个男人出了轨，而对于翠鸟女士而言，也存在着许多比维护婚姻更重要得多的事情。

为了维持两家的合作关系，翠鸟女士坚持生下了第一任丈夫的孩子，也许是这个孩子麻痹了那个男人，让他误以为妻子对他的玩乐十分支持，于是放心地将自家的产业交给翠鸟女士打理，自己则继续在外面沾花惹草。

然后，等待着他的，是穷困潦倒、一无所有的死亡末路。

在很长一段时间里，翠鸟女士都喜欢向她的情人们诉说这个在她看来很美好的故事，试图通过那个男人悲惨的结局来警告这些年轻的男子，做她的床伴，必须服从她的统治。

巴蕾娜曾经暗自揣测，母亲是否是因为第一次婚姻没有给她足够的安全感才会对于后面的人有着这么强的控制欲。不过这些事情她也无从考证，它们都是在四十多年前发生的事了，那时她还没有出生，公司里某个不可告人的部门也没有建立。

现在，就连那个曾经的孩子也不存在于这个世界上了。

也许是受到了第一任丈夫的刺激，翠鸟女士选择的的第二任丈夫是个出了名的花花公子，两人结婚时签下了婚前协议，各玩各的，互不干涉，因此他们也算是和平地共存了好几年。

巴蕾娜就是在母亲和第二任丈夫的婚姻存续期间诞生的。

只是对于这位她的确应该喊父亲的人，她的印象实在不深，因为她只见过他两次。

一次是四五岁时母亲带她去参加宴会正式亮相，过了几天这个常年在外旅游泡妞的男人愤怒地冲回家里，指责她的母亲玩出个孩子来实在太过分。

那是巴蕾娜第一次知道“私生女”这个词的含义。

小孩子不会懂大人们究竟谁对谁错——老实说这点就算是现在的巴蕾娜也难以评断——只会觉得受了委屈。是以，巴蕾娜对母亲的第二任丈夫第一印象很差。

顺带一提，在巴蕾娜和这个男人第一次见面的几个月之后，仿佛是故意嘲讽他一般，翠鸟女士生下了另一个孩子，也就是巴蕾娜可爱的妹妹——爱丽莎。

第二次见面则是发生在她9岁时大病初愈的时候，男人跪在她的脚边哭泣着求饶。这些年翠鸟女士的生意做得越来越好，早已能把以前平起平坐的企业踩在脚下，他不敢像以前一样正面顶撞翠鸟女士，却还记着家里的钱。为了让自己的私生子能继承到财产，男人给巴蕾娜下了剧毒，险些成功。翠鸟女士将一切调查清楚之后，这个男人也只能迎来这样的结局了。

那还是巴蕾娜第一次见到严苛的母亲为了自己生气，在俯视着“父亲”跪倒在她身边神情绝望的时候，她心中有着扭曲的快意。

权力如毒药，当人拥有可以随意将他人践踏于脚下的权力时，心态多少会有些变化。

幸好病愈的巴蕾娜已经在睡梦中了解了许多与她的人生截然不同的故事，学会了自己思考。她尊重敬爱着母亲，却也畏惧着母亲的严厉，因为害怕，她总是乖乖地达成母亲对她的一切要求，将小孩子橡皮泥一样的人格和三观交给别人揉捏。从梦中醒来的她，终于摆脱了对于母亲的恐惧，开始自主地规划起自己的人生。

她不想成为控制欲过强的人，不想成为重利而无情的人，她希望自己能温柔地待人，像梦中的那个自己一样；也舍得为他人付出，如同母亲的这份昙花一现般的关怀，让人感到温暖。

这份恶意就这样被她判定是错误的，永远埋藏在了内心深处。

因为第二任丈夫犯下了不能容忍的错误，翠鸟女士难得地为了孩子考虑，单身了一段时间。

直到她遇见了季付。

季付的年纪比巴蕾娜大不了几岁，巴蕾娜出生时翠鸟女士已经38岁了，两人的年龄差在旁人看来无疑是可疑的，走在外边说是奶奶和孙子都有人信。

实际上，翠鸟女士原本并没有打算和季付结婚，她好不容易走到了这个地位，已经不需要什么商业联姻，也不需要特意找一个老公来束缚自己，如果她想要倾泻欲望，有的是人主动送上。季付一开始也是翠鸟女士玩伴团中普通的一员，长相不俗，但站在一堆帅哥中间也没有特别显眼。

那为什么要选择他呢？

他很乖，很听话，不会惹事。

翠鸟女士是这么和巴蕾娜评价季付的。

那个时候，巴蕾娜忍不住对着母亲做了个嫌弃的表情。她不是很想听母亲说男人的事，翠鸟女士在这个方面不够尊重人权，很多男方的个人隐私会在她荤素不忌地讲述中泄露出去。而那些能拿来当谈资的小秘密又往往特别令人震惊，以至于巴蕾娜听完就忘不掉了。

当然，毕竟季付是母亲即将结婚的对象，巴蕾娜就算再不想听也要听完。

最关键的是，他主动向我求了婚，倒是第一次见到这样的。

翠鸟女士说到这里的时候，脸上浮现出了一丝笑容。

巴蕾娜不会真的以为她的这位母亲会在50多岁时突然开窍迎来春天，她侧头看向翠鸟女士的脸。

那脸上的笑容分明带着满满的嘲弄之意，像是等待着小绵羊自己走进锅里的狼。

翠鸟女士并不鄙视崇拜金钱的人，反而对此非常欣赏，因为她正是这样的人。但是相反的，她鄙视相信爱情的人。

巴蕾娜在要求自己的婚姻自主权的时候，就感受过母亲对于自由恋爱的反感，现在已经习以为常了。

季付因为一个深情的求婚进入了翠鸟女士的鄙视链底端，却也得到了改变命运的机会。

巴蕾娜无奈地摇摇头。

有人的地方就有竞争，母亲的情人们也会暗暗较劲，有的甚至会找到她想说点好话，她可不觉得一个能够在“宫斗”中胜出的人会是个不惹事的傻小伙。

但是，这和她又有什么关系呢？

翠鸟女士想要做什么决定，从来轮不到别人来说话。

之后，每次见到一脸腼腆的季付的时候，巴蕾娜总会因为在那次谈话中得知了他纹身的位置和形状而尴尬。

这种状况一直持续到翠鸟女士病逝，巴蕾娜正式执掌整个家族集团……

直到现在都没有改变。

 

跟随着推着餐车的佣人，老炎和巴蕾娜一起走进了餐厅，季付已经坐在了餐桌边，看到两人走近，他似笑非笑道：

“你们来啦，随便坐吧。”

季付是巴蕾娜的家人，尽管并非是巴蕾娜的亲生父亲，老炎也觉得自己要给对方留下一个好印象。

    可以先从展示自己懂礼貌的一面做起。

餐桌是西式的长桌，而季付所坐的位置是主位的右手边，老炎觉得合理的坐法应该是他和巴蕾娜一起坐在季先生对面，把主位留空。

但是这和礼仪什么的并没有任何关系，纯粹只是老炎觉得人坐在一起方便吃饭时聊天而已。

话说，和家里人一起吃个饭，需要什么礼仪吗？

1秒不到，老炎就朴实地放弃了借就座刷好感的机会，但他还是不敢真的随便坐。

万一人家家里真的有什么特殊的习惯呢，比如巴总一直坐主位之类的。思至此处，老炎又纠结了。

他向巴蕾娜挤眉弄眼了一阵，又想起巴蕾娜刚刚提过让他有话直说，于是稍稍弯腰，将头靠在巴蕾娜的肩头轻声问道：

“我们坐哪里呀？你家坐座位有什么讲究吗？还是我先自我介绍一下再坐下来？”

巴蕾娜看着炎在她眼前做出各种可爱的表情，心情愉悦得不行，她当然明白老炎在担心什么，只是好奇心作祟，她实在忍不住多欣赏了一会儿。

她看向老炎，像看向一块蜜糖，又或是奶油蛋糕顶端的草莓、蜘蛛曲奇上的糖球蜘蛛、一勺混合了焦糖的布丁……

甜蜜又能让人感受到人生的美好。

她拉起老炎的手，悄悄说道：

“我们家没什么规矩，你要是紧张的话，我带你过去坐好啦。”

“嗯。”

老炎点点头，回握了一下巴蕾娜的手。

二人不知道他们的小动作在旁人看来是如何的亲密，围观的佣人们有些迟疑地看看他俩，又转头观察季付的表情，不知道该不该打断两人秀恩爱。

一丝不虞在季付的脸上一闪而过，他捏紧手指，深呼吸了好几次，才重新挤出一个殷切的笑容，仿佛什么事情都没有发生。

事实上，季付的肺都要气炸了。

自翠鸟女士去世后，季付觉得，他在这个家就没有任何依靠了。家里的任何东西都不属于他。虽然他可以选择继续做一个负责花钱的金丝雀，被两位大小姐好心饲养，但如果有一天这个家真正的主人们要把他赶出去，他是绝对没办法反抗的。

他与翠鸟女士结婚时，翠鸟女士送他价值千万的银行股份、住宅商铺，他以为自己牢牢地抓住了她的心，幻想着在翠鸟女士百年之后，自己能在她的子女嫉恨的目光中拿走最多的一份遗产。

可是，等他真的住进了翠鸟女士的家里，才发现千万不过是她手中财富的万分之一。而她早就立下了遗嘱，所有的一切都会留给她的女儿们，他除了结婚时收到的嫁妆，再不会多得一分。

平心而论，翠鸟女士给他的东西也不少，如果他能像婚前一样，每个月只花个万把块，这些在不断增值的资产够他潇洒到天荒地老。

但是这几年间，季付完全习惯了百万级的开销，从奢入俭难，他已经无法适应不富贵的生活了。

他的继女们没有对他说什么，但他丝毫没有能够永远享受奢侈生活的安全感。

前几年，季付联系了一些圈内比较有名的富婆，意图重操旧业。当时他未满30岁，还属于大部分富婆可以接受的年龄，本以为还能找到一个愿意和他结婚的女人，可是他翠鸟女士“遗孀”、巴蕾娜继父的身份明明白白地摆在这里，有的人顾忌巴总的脸面，有的人反感接盘，最后，季付连想包养他的人都没找到一个。

季付气愤地自暴自弃，用家里的钱找了几个年轻漂亮的小姑娘，调转身份在她们身上发泄自己这些年被富婆压迫的不甘。但令他没想到的是，事情暴露了之后，巴蕾娜并没有赶他出门，只是面无表情地点点头表示知道了。

这是纵容吗？

产生了奇怪的误会的季付这才意识到，他眼前就有一个绝妙的目标。

年轻、有钱、单身，虽然因为伦理问题肯定不会嫁给他，但只要有她的支持，他就可以继续留在豪门，再也不用担心会没有钱花。

他决定，追求自己的继女巴蕾娜，成为她的裙下之臣。

只是，巴蕾娜是单身，是彻彻底底的、从来没有谈过恋爱的单身，且她一直忙于工作，不常回家，两人见面的机会不多，能说上话的机会更是少得可怜。

季付无从下手，只能在家里四处折腾刷刷存在感，反正两位小姐也从不操心家里的布置，搞搞装修不过分吧？

一日，季付路过一个墙面全白的房间，在门口看了一眼便觉得太朴素，随即让佣人找人去把墙面重刷了。

这一刷，就弄出了问题。

那间房间是二小姐爱丽莎亲自设计的cave影院，六面墙上全是显示屏，如果不是房间不大，造价恐怕比季付所有的财产价值还高。

钱还不是唯一的问题。

爱丽莎知道了这件事之后，气得直接从家里搬了出去。

季付新雇来的佣人们为他高兴，以为他是故意把二小姐支走制造二人空间，季付却被这一出吓得半死。

别人不知道，他可是非常清楚，爱丽莎是翠鸟女士最宠爱的女儿，也是巴蕾娜最疼爱的妹妹，可以说是家里的小公主。最关键的是，她是翠鸟女士明面财产的唯一指定继承人，虽然她把公司的股份全部转赠给了姐姐，但是论经济地位，爱丽莎是在巴蕾娜之上的。而爱丽莎从小被娇惯，性格虽不是极度任性，却也是标准的大小姐脾气，不像巴蕾娜那么好说话，惹了她的人，是绝对没有好果子吃的。

这座庄园，就是爱丽莎名下的财产。

在爱丽莎看来，怎么会有人蠢到看不出显示屏和白墙的区别，何况房间隔壁还有一个专门的控制室，季付肯定是针对她。为此，她把季付大骂一顿，并在得到了巴蕾娜的首肯后停掉了季付3个月的零花钱作为惩罚。

这3个月，季付过得生不如死，这段苦难的日子让他更坚定了攻略巴蕾娜的决心。

3个月后，他也没有被扔出去，搬出去的爱丽莎没有搬回来，这在他看来又是一个新的讯号。

也许巴蕾娜真的是偏向于他的。

带着激动的心情，季付每日都像望夫石一样在窗口眺望，等待着巴蕾娜归家。这份持之以恒的精神成功把巴蕾娜劝退，宁愿睡在办公室也不想回家。

这个月，这是巴蕾娜第一次回家。

第一次回家就带了男朋友回来，这让季付恨到咬牙切齿。

他盯着老炎，眼底闪过一丝恶毒。

不管你是谁，敢动我的目标，你就得死！


End file.
